Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is a main character in The Simpsons TV show and is one of the main protagonists of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes. He is also one of the secondary protagonists of Electric Pony Soldier and Super Legend Heroes. Personality Bart's character traits of rebelliousness and disrespect for authority have been compared to that of America's founding fathers, and he has been described as an updated version of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, rolled into one. In his book Planet Simpson, Chris Turner describes Bart as a nihilist, a philosophical position that argues that existence is without objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. Bart's rebellious attitude has made him a disruptive student at Springfield Elementary School, where Bart is an underachiever and proud of it. He is constantly at odds with his teacher Ms. Krabappel, Principal Skinner, and occasionally Groundskeeper Willie. Bart does poorly in school and is well aware of it, having once declared, "I am dumb, okay? Dumb as a post! Think I'm happy about it?". Bart suffers from attention deficit disorder. His lack of smarts can also be attributed to the hereditary "Simpson Gene", which affects the intelligence of most male members of the Simpson family. Although he gets into endless trouble and can be sadistic, shallow and selfish, Bart also exhibits many qualities of high integrity. Due to Bart's mischievousness and Homer's often uncaring and incompetent behavior, the two have a turbulent relationship. Bart regularly addresses Homer by his given name instead of "Dad", while Homer in turn often refers to him as "the boy". Homer has a short temper and when enraged by Bart will strangle him on impulse in a cartoonish manner. One of the original ideas for the show was that Homer would be "very angry" and oppressive toward Bart, but these characteristics were toned down somewhat as their characters were explored. Marge is a much more caring, understanding and nurturing parent than Homer, but she also refers to Bart as "a handful" and is often embarrassed by his antics. In "Marge Be Not Proud", she felt she was mothering Bart too much and began acting more distant towards him after he was caught shoplifting. At the beginning of the episode, Bart protested at her over-mothering but as her attitude changed, he felt bad and made it up to her. Despite his attitude, Bart is sometimes willing to experience humiliation if it means pleasing his mom. Marge has expressed an understanding for her "special little guy" and has defended him on many occasions. Bart is a really good boy. He's just mischievous. Bart can do some nasty things, but they seem so tame, by today's standards. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Bart Simpson is first seen at the Comic Con jeering at Homer for being kicked out and ends up watching the movie with all of the other invited members. However, the movie gets interrupted with Princess Twilight Sparkle appearing on the screen and Bart becomes terrified along with everyone else. Bart ends up being captured along side Milhouse, Stewie and Brian by the evil Alicorn Princess and is banished to the Bug Hole system. Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA Dragon Ball Nightmare TBA The Simpsons: Bartman Returns Once Again, Bart is still a Hero as Bartman as a playable character to stop General Egghead. Just Only Live Twice Bart can only be mentioned until soon. Gallery Trivia *Bart wears an orange/red shirt in the Simpsons series, he would be the mis-colored of that, he wears a light-blue shirt in the comics much like the same color of Sonic, Mega Man, Greninja, Piplup, Konata's Hair, Globox's Skin and Doraemon's Blue Body Shape, and to show it to the 90's figures, plush dolls and Two Butterfinger BB's Commercials. *Bart was first member of the Simpson though to the replacement on the rule is the first member of his father, Homer Simpson. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Males Category:The Simpsons Bartman Returns Category:Summoned